


The weird highschool adventures at Hopes peak

by Hey_there_No_one_care



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Athena is absolutley a lesbian, Because despair disease can go jump off a bridge, Cause she dont need no man, Celestia is asexual, Dawhlia can do MAAAAAAAAAGGIICCC, Fuyuhiko is a twink, Junko still loves despair, Kaito has crush on the protag, Kaito is bi and not transphoic, Kiibo is humanish, Killing game are apparent in the occasional dream, Kiyotaka and Mondo have been dating for a while, Maki has a crush on Kaito, Maybe Gonta likes Tsumugi, Maybe a class 81 later idk, Multi, Underage Sex, Yamada Hifumi/Celestia Ludenberg is one sided, i dont even know anymore, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_there_No_one_care/pseuds/Hey_there_No_one_care
Summary: Jackson Fuego, the Ultimate Pirate, has been brought to Hopes peak academy to become part of the elite. There he meets friends foes and lovers all on his weird way of getting to the end of the year and receiving his title.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Celestia Ludenberg/Yamada Hifumi, Duncan/Trent (Total Drama), Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/ Naegi Makoto, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Momota Kaito/OG character, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 4





	1. First day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a non despair AU (especially with fan characters) so go easy on me

I know a lot of these weird highschool or middle school stories typically start with “I'm just an average high school student” or some cheesy shit. But I am being completely honest here that I am utterly and completely normal, average, ordinary, or whatever you want to call it.

I'm smart all things considered but I'm not the brightest student.  
I'm not a huge fatass but I'm not the most healthy.  
I'm not a goody two shoes but I'm also not a criminal.  
I have a group of friends but I'm not a social butterfly.  
I'm not incredibly popular but I'm not a loser either.  
I keep in good shape but I'm not a fitness guru.

I just…….. Am.

Ok yeah this has probably gone on way too long. I should tell you my name now

My name is Jackson Fuego, but for the most part the world knows me as the Ultimate Pirate. And as an ultimate, I am on my way to Hope's peak academy. The largest academy for the ultimate students. So I leave my records here for how my school year goes.

I'm walking off the bus and I'm just about to take my first step on the official academy grounds when multiple students come up behind me and trample over me. I manage to remove my face from the statement giving the “WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING JACKASSES” line. Thanks to the fact they crush my legs, however, I’m having a troublesome time trying to get back up. Thankfully, my fellow student and best friend, Athena Cykes, manages to help get me back on my feet.

“And this is why you don't do those dramatic thing where you do a dramatic first step onto the academy” She states

“Yeah yeah, I know” I respond

“Well we ain't got all day to be standing here. Come on!” she drags me by the arm off into the school

I should probably take this time while I’m being forcefully dragged through the halls to tell you who this is. This lemon looking girl is Athena Cykes.Her talent is the Ultimate Lawyer. Her usual outfit consisted of a bright yellow business suit with a blue tie. The best way to describe everything else about her is if the All-American boy from 80’s highschool dramas had a better, yellower, and female counterpart. She is the pinnacle of every school she's been to. She's energetic, incredibly intelligent, socializes with everyone, could kick your ass in 5 seconds, and is overall just perfect. She also just so happens to be my best friend. Coincidence, right?

Finally she stops pulling me through the halls when she realizes she has no idea where I'm supposed to be going. We stop near one of the hallways and she does a sharp 180 to face me.

“Hey uh, do you mind telling me which classes you have or at the very least where your locker is?”

I pull out my schedule and look it over “It appears I have science for the first period with Ms. Hawthorne…”

“Oh yay!! I have that class too!!! That works out well”

“As for my locker Im 503”

After that statement she groans “Oh jeez my locker’s all the way over in 113…”

“I can make it by myself Athena you don't need to drag me everywhere.”

“You got trampled by kids mere moments earlier! I highly doubt that.”

“Athena, trust me on this”

She looks at me with a bit of suspicion but shrugs it off and says “Fine, See you in Science!!” She dashes off towards her locker in the meantime. I head off in the direction of my locker similarly

When I reach my locker I put most of my stuff in my locker minus my sword (yes I have a sword deal with it) and my science stuff. When I shut my locker I find a boy about my age staring in my direction in awe. Unsure if he's staring at me or someone else, I give him a wave to snap him back to reality.

This works and he shakes his head “Oh sorry dude, was I staring?”

“Yeah sorry if I was blocking your view”

“Oh no it's no problem I was… I mean I wasn't… I um” the boy began blushing and that's when I realised he was staring at me.

“If you wanted to talk to me you could have just said so…”

“Yeah I know, I'm usually really talkative but I don't know you didn't seem like the talking type”

“That's fine. What's your name by the way?”

“Kaito Momota, luminary of the stars!! Or you know… the ultimate astronaut”

“I’m Jackson Fuego, the Ultimate Pirate”

“It's a pleasure to meet you!! I hope we can meet again!!”

“I'd say the same about you” I'd extend my hand out for a handshake. He shakes my hand then wanders off. With that over, I wander over to my next class.

I step inside the door and see my teacher, Dawhlia Hawthorne, reading a book. I simply shrug it off as class hasn't started and sit down next to Athena.

“Where were you? Your locker isn't THAT far from this class!!” she shouted

“A) Calm your tush down I'm here now aren't I? And B) The reason I was later than usual is because I was talking to a boy next to my locker”

Her once angry face calmed and then turned into a sly smile “Ohhhh I see. Not even to your first class and you're already reeling in the fans huh?”

“Shut up”

“So what's his name? Is he hot?”

“I like both girls and boys, dude. Just because I talked to him doesnt mean Im interested in him”

Athena seemed to back off a little but she then responded “You still haven't answered my question”

I just sigh and smile “Alright.. His name is Kaito Momota and yes he's kinda cute”

“You mean the astronaut boy? Huh, Damn! So who made the first move?”

“Can we talk about this later? Class is starting.”

She put her hands up in defense “Fine, fine, but you have to tell me at lunch”

The bell rang as the last student sat down in their seat. Ms. Hawthorne then spoke up: “Alright Class, since today is the first day I have chosen to make a partner assignment so that you all get to each other a little better”

Me and Athena look at eachother and immediately raise our joined hands

“And no, Ms.Cykes and Mr.Fuego, I've already selected your partners”

We put our hands down and Athena huffs

“Now the partners for this class will be Leon and TeruTeru, Peko and Ibuki, Kaede and Makoto, Korekiyo and Sakura, Athena and Monika, Sonia and Kazuichi, and finally Jackson and Gundham. Please go off and find your partners”

When I spot my partner I immediately know this will go the opposite of peachy. Not only is this kid sitting in the back away from everyone, but this kid is dressed in emo clothing to the nines. Everything from his magenta scarf to his black uniform that screams “Jojo’s bizarre adventure” he is basically saying “I am a dark overlord who is actually an emo kid don't talk to me unless you are willing to serve me”

I just sigh and walk over to him “Hey there. Im Jackson Fuego and your partner”

He doesn't even look up at me and simply says “Names Gundham Tanaka, Overlord of Ice” he appears to be fidgeting with something in his scarf

I just sit down at the desk next to him and begin doing the assignment

I attempt to make at least some small talk with him “Sooo… What's that in your scarf?”

He mumbles something but I can't quite make it out “I'm sorry what was that?”

“I'm giving power to my four dark devas now leave me alone”  
“Four dark devas? Who are those?”

He just realizes that I have no idea what he's talking about and sighs and puts what he was fidgeting with on the table. They were four small hamsters of different size and color

“Huh they look powerful”

“Don't be sarcastic today. I'm really not in the mood”

“I'm serious these guys look like they could rule the world” I put one of my fingers near one of them and they nibble at it. They seems feisty

“You sure about that?”

“Well they live with you I can't imagine they wouldn't be able to”

He looks at me and looks to be much more engaged now “Would you like to know their names?”

“Really? Sure what are they?

He points to them one at a time, starting with the big orange one “She is Cham-P” he then points to the one with the chipped ear “This is Maga-Z” he points to the brown one next “This one is Jum- P” and he points finally to the smaller orange one “And this one is San-D”

“Very nice… So do you think you could help me with this problem?”

“Ha, it would only make sense that you require my assistance..” he helps me out and for the rest of the period we spend our time working and talking with each other

Turns out Gundham is a lot more interesting then I would have thought. His talent is the Ultimate Breeder and while he mostly spends his time alone. It turns out he can be quite social. He complimented me and I complimented him on his hair style. Finally class was over and we went on our merry ways. Athena catches up with me and gives me a playful shove 

“Look at you!! You've managed to become good friends with Gundham!! You are quite the popular guy, you know that?”

“Well it could just be that looks aren't everything you know. The dudes really a gentle giant once you get to know him.”

“Well either way you've done quite well in working with everyone here. You may be able to be the number one ultimate st-” She is immediately cut off as a girl comes up behind me and quite literally walks over me by tripping me over and walking across my face planted body

“HEY WHAT THE HELL?!?! WHY WOULD YOU JUST DO THAT?!?!’ AThena runs off after the girl and thankfully I'm able to get up by myself this time due to the fact that it was only her

Athena runs back to me “I couldn't catch her but I did manage to see who she was. She's Celestia Ludenburg. If you ever see her again give her a punch in the arm”

“Ok… I will. Whats your next class?”

“Probability and Statistics”

“Hey I have that too!”

“Great then let's head off” we then walk our way towards our class

This time the class is being taught by one of the many robotic animal teachers at our school. This one just so happens to be Monomi, one of the more kinder teachers. Me and Athena sit down in 2 open desk spots next to each other. 

“Alright Class!” Ms.Monomi spoke “Today we are doing something similar to something that some of you may have experienced. In Ms. Hawthornes class they are pairing students up with assignments to allow them to get to know eachother. I have already paired you up so there will be no fighting”

Athena sighs again hoping this time would be different

“Now I've already selected the pairings. This hour will be Mondo and Taka, Shuichi and Mikan, Athena and Kaede, Ibuki and Hifumi, Byakuya and Ryoma and the final pairing is…”

(Please be someone good, please be someone good) I think to myself

“Jackson and Celestia!”

I can feel my stomach drop, my anger rise, and my sassy side come out as she says the last pairing. I just calmly take a deep breath and walk over to Celestia to meet her. As I'm walking over, Athena gives me a gesture that essentially means “Kill the bitch”. I reach her table and see her simply filing her nails. She looks up at me and goes “Oh it's you, that boy that didn't move out of the way of me…”

I simply sat down and said “Well before we get into the project, there is something a friend of mine wanted me to give to you”

“A gift! How delightful. Where is it?”

When I made sure the teacher wasn't looking, I balled up my fist and hit her straight across the jaw “That is for running me over in the hallway”

She rubbed her jaw and said “Well I'm sure there were less violent ways of revenge but I suppose it was only appropriate.”

“Now that that’s over shall we begin on the assignment?”

“Very well…”

We began on the assignment. About halfway through however, I felt like I hadn't made a good impression on the lady. That I resort to violence to solve all conflicts and such. Athena was going to call me a push-over later for this. But I decided to attempt to befriend her.

“So I suppose since part of this assignment is to get to know one another we should talk about ourselves. It would only make sense for the assignment.”

She set her pen down “Very well then, what would you like to discuss?”

“How about some icebreakers like… What would be the names of those couples' kids for example?”

“You came up with that game on the spot, didnt you?”

“Yup but we are playing it now.”

“Alright” she looked around the room and then pointed to Taka and Mondo sitting in the front “What do you think about those two?”

“Those two are a pretty famous couple in the school aren't they?”

“Exactly we start off easy and work our way up”

“Hmm if I would take a guess I would say something like Otokai which leans more towards Mondo and Shusho that leans more towards Taka”

“I'm assuming you are saying that based on their talents, correct? Otokai is very close in spelling to Otobai which is japanese for motorcycle. Meanwhile Shusho is the direct japanese word for prime minister”

“You got me there”

“Alright then for me I would go with Yuto and Riku as they are some of the most popular japanese boy names”

“That's just basic”

“And yours wasn't?”

“Fine then lets take it up a notch” I pointed towards Ibuki and Hifumi “What about those two? Any guesses?”

She thought for a moment then spoke “ I would say probably two girls. One names Shepal after Hifumi’s fan character Princess Sheeple.”

“How would you know that about Hifumi?”

“He's my servant. I know everything about him…”

“Moving on then”

“And the other girl's name would probably be something random considering Ibuki's wild nature. Though perhaps she may be named Ibuki Jr.”

“Hmm quite well done…”

“Well it's your turn now.., What do you believe?”

“I agree with you on Hifumi’s choice of name. But in terms of Ibuki I think the name might be something along the lines of Kurocher.

“Ah I'm assuming that's based on her old band from her school” she stops for a moment then asks “How did you know that?”

I point to a sticker on the side of Ibuki’s bag that says Black Cherry “I know our school currently does not fund any music programs so it makes sense that the sticker would come from an old music club”

“You are a clever one.”

“I could say the same about you.”

I spend the rest of the hour chatting with Celestia. I was interested to learn of her talent as the ultimate gambler and challenged her to a mini game of blackjack. She won most of the time. But surprisingly I won a few matches. Celestia noticed it too. She seemed impressed. I like her.

Once the hour was over and me and Celestia parted, Athena walked up to me with the most shocked on her face.

“Do you feel betrayed?” I asked

“No not at all.” Athena responded “If anything I'm impressed. First, you are able to attract the attention of one of the most eccentric boys in all of the school. Then you manage to befriend one of the most edgiest kids on the block. And now you have Celestia on your side? Dude, that's amazing!”

“Eh I'd call it luck”

“Well whatever it is, just leave some room for me in your posse” she gave me a playful nudge

I'd chuckle a bit “Ah, anyways what's your next class?”

“My class is gym, what about you?”

“Knife throwing practice”

“Ugh we have different classes” Athena groaned

“After this is Lunch… I'll see you then, mmk?”

“Alright fine..” Athena waved goodbye and headed off to the gym. And I headed off to the second floor.

When I arrived there, I realized there was only one other student in the class, a tall girl with a red shirt and black skirt. And two pigtails that were more lethal than Monika's singular ponytail. She ignored me and simply stood there waiting for class to begin. I did the same as she and wandered off to the bathroom, changed into my light uniform (A white shirt and black sweatpants, no sword but headband still there) and wandered back out to the area. This class was being taught by the most popular and least popular teacher in Hope’s Peak, Mr.Monokuma.  
“Alright class” the bear spoke “Since it's just a boy and a girl I'll have you two just use the targets located over to the right” he pointed towards the nearest targets to us, in front of them lay two baskets filled with throwing knives. “The only requirement is that you have to be landing at a target. And if you choose that target to be your fellow classmate, I won't help you in court PUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU” he laughed and I just groaned. He was infamous for making terrible and dark jokes like that. He disappeared to wherever and me and the other girl each took a basket and began to practice. While I was landing some hits on the targets, I decided that since she's the only other person here I may as well make it less awkward with a little convo.

“So, what usually helps you with aiming targets?” I ask

“I imagine it’s the face of Kokichi Ouma” she says while throwing another knife dead in the center

“Ah” I'm getting a little nervous “Whos he?”

“A pain in the ass is what he is. Imagine Monokuma but 10 times as dark, 10 times as lazy, and 10 times as annoying”

I thought about it for a moment then shivered “Is he really that bad?”

“If you knew him as well as I did, You would agree.”

“Ah very well, what's your name by the way?”

“Kokichi Ouma.”  
I stand there for a moment utterly confused, the girl then starts laughing to herself over something. When she realises I'm not laughing with her, she clears her throat

“Apologies, that was my attempt at a joke. I wanted to make the situation a little less awkward”

“Ohhh… Ah ok that makes sense now. But in all seriousness, is your name really kokichi ouma?’

“No, my name is Maki Harukawa. Would you mind telling me yours?”

“My name is Jackson Fuego. It's a pleasure to meet you”

“Same. So… Should we continue throwing?”

“Maybe, or we could talk a little while more considering we've both run out of knives”

She looks down and realizes that indeed the knives from both of our buckets have all been thrown and have all managed to hit the targets. She shrugs and simply sits against the back wall. I join her and we chat till the hours are over. I go back and change, we exchange goodbyes and I head off to the lunch room.

When I go into the lunch room I see there are several tables in the cafeteria. However for the most part only about 4 are being used. They appear to be split up by class. I wander over to the lunch line and get my food. Then I see my table in the back and find Athena waving me over. I sit down between her and Duncan at the table. As I look around the table, I take a small moment to go over my classmates.  
I see Futaba making some sort of Game on her laptop while Tari pointed out particular mechanics in her game that could make it more fun. Huey was reviewing his guidebook while eating a sandwich. Fred is reading a comic book as Olivia attempts to call to attention his lunch slowly slipping off the edge of the table. Mario and Sonic are holding an arm wrestling match while Isabelle watches intensely. Starfire and June are chatting away. Mao Mao is calmly eating the bento he made. Duncan is texting away (likely to his boyfriend) on his phone. And Athena is conversing with Monika on school politics and what should be done for the halloween party in a couple months. I tap Athena on the shoulder and she ends her convo with Monika and turns to me.

“So… How was Knife Throwing?”

“It went fine. I managed to hit all the knives on the target.”

“Did you make any new friends?”

“Potentially one, Maki Harukawa, she was the only other girl in the class. We chatted for a while and got along fine”

“4 friends in one day? You are good!! Now anyways A promise is a promise” she put her elbows on the table and out her head in her hands in a listening position “Tell me about your interaction with Kaito”

“Alright… Well when I went to my locker during lunch I caught him staring at me. When I talked to him to get his attention, he started blushing. I talked to him a little while about his awkwardness, we exchanged names and talents, and we went on our way. Sorry if it isn't as sappy as you want”

“Oh not at all! I’m very satisfied!!” she didn't seem like she was lying, then again she was a lawyer and knows what signs to avoid when lying.

I was about to begin eating my lunch but then Athena spoke once more “You know what? I want to do something…”

“That's oddly unspecific…”

“I know what I want do but I'm not sure if you would be comfortable with me doing this”

“Well as long as it doesn't physically harm someone's physical or mental state, I am perfectly willing to allow it”

“Are you sure?” she asked

“Well have you ever strayed me wrong before?”

Athena got a grin on her face and said “Well great then!! Go sit over at one of the empty tables over there and I'll be right back”

I wandered over to one of the tables, and once Athena made sure I was there. SHe got up from our table and wandered off. I finally began eating my lunch and ate for about the next 5 minutes. Then as I was almost done, Athena wandered over with 4 people in tow. I recognized those people. They were Celestia, Gundham, Kaito, and Maki. She sat down and the others sat down around her looking just as confused as I was. Athena then spoke up “You all are probably wondering why I brought you all together…”

“Correct. My tea was just served as you wandered over and told us to come over to this table.” Celestia spoke

“I am assuming you have not brought us here without reason…” Gundham uttered

“Correct!” Athena spoke “I brought you all here for two reasons and that is because you all have something in common!”

Everyone looked around at one another but couldn't seem to figure out what in the world Athena was talking about

Athena a little disgruntled “Well I brought you all here BECAUSE you all have made friends with Jake!”

A look of realization came over everyones face as they looked over at me. I silently waved

‘And because of that, I brought you over here for the purpose of the second reason. I was hoping we could form a friend group!!”

Everyone, even Maki, looked a little surprised at Athena’s request “You are suggesting we… hang out together… As a group?” Maki spoke up

“Yup!! Studying, hanging out, projects, mischief, any of that!! We could just hang out as a mix group between our classes!!”

Everyone sat their silent for a moment, Athena looking a little bit sad that no one was speaking for it. Then Kaito spoke up 

“I don't have a problem with it!! I'd love to form a group with you guys!!” he said

Celestia spoke up “I don't have a problem either. It's been awhile since I've been invited to join a group. I would be glad to join.” she smiled

Gundham smirked “I would also like to hold in favor of this. You all seem like very powerful people. You would do well as a council in my reign”

Maki spoke up last “I'd like to form this group. You all seem like very nice people. It would be nice to be friends with you all.”

Athena smiled “Well that's almost everyone. Jake, what about you? How would you like to join these guys in a group” she gestured to everyone else at the table

I just shrugged “Eh sure!! You all seem like good people. It'd be nice to have a group to collaborate with!”

Athena clapped “Well then it's official!! Our group has been formed. But what should we call ourselves?”

I spoke up “There was a certain name to a book series I read. I think it would fit well with this group.”

“Really?” Celestia said “What was it”

“Danganronpa, I believe.”

“Danganronpa…” Athena thought for a moment “Yeah I like that name!! It has a nice ring to it!!”

“Then it is official” Gundham spoke “From now on this council shall be known as Danganronpa”

And that, my friends, is how my friend group, Danganronpa, was formed.

End


	2. Despair Disease and Horrifying Dreams!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in FOREVER!!!! But thankfully I managed to finish this chapter. After this we get to see Crazy Drill Soldier Management Athena so look forward to that

Today seemed to be a normal day. I was in between classes and was chatting with Maki outside her locker (Her locker wasn't far from mine, 508). It was about that time that Kaito was walking over. He seemed less energetic. He was slumped over and he looked depressed.

“Hey, dude… Are you ok?” I ask “You seem depressed…”

“I'd like to see what you look like when the first thing that happens as you walk out of your dorm is someone crashing into you first thing in the morning!” Kaito snapped

I backed off “That’s… Unusual?” Kaito snarled at me and retrieved the stuff from his locker and wandered off.

“What is up with him?” Maki asked

“Maybe he just had a bad morning? Everyone has one once in a while…” I responded

“I guess… let's just head off to class,” Maki said

Time skip to Lunch

I met up with our group in the lunchroom. When we were there, Kaito was the same as the morning, grumpy and tired. Athena and Maki seemed normal enough but Celeste and Gundham seemed similarly off. Celeste looked sadder and seemed on the verge of crying. Meanwhile, Gundham buried himself in his scarf, looking around the cafeteria fearfully. It set me off. I decided to talk with them

“Hey Celeste you doing ok?” she looked up at me worried

“Oh was I being too quiet? I'm so sorry. Am I saying sorry too much? Oh god I'm a mess I don't know what's happening I'm sorry if I've done anything wrong” she went on with her tireless apology rant. This was VERY unlike her. I decided to talk with Gundham as Celeste ran on.

“So Gundham, are you doing-” before I could finish Gundham let out an uncharacteristic scream and started panicking “Why are you talking to me?! Are you planning something?! You want to know my secrets?! Steal my hamsters!? RAPE ME?!” Gundham was being fearful and screaming at me. Athena had enough and said as much while slamming her fists on the table “SHUT UP” Gundham and Celeste shut up.

“Ok what the hell is going on with you people? This is literally the opposite of how you all usually act!”

“Maybe people can change you lemon-looking bitch” Kaito said. Kaito was not one to swear.

“Jeez Kaito what the hell? You used to be so nice?”

“That's before I realized yall are assholes. Especially you” he pointed at Maki. Maki looked angry.

“Kaito can you just shut up?” Maki spoke

“I'll shut up when you decide that you don't need to be an asshole for me for simply being mad.”  
As he said that Athena seemed to have a small lightbulb go off in her head. She wandered off to the class 76 table. She talked to the resident nurse, Mikan. She grabbed something that Mikan handed to her. When she wandered back over to our table. I saw she was holding a thermometer. It was one of those electrical ones that you can use simply by going up to the person and scanning their foreheads. She went up to Celeste, scanned her, and rapid beeping went off. Indicating she had a fever. She did the same to Gundham and Kaito, the same result. Athena looked at me, worried. 

“I think I know what the problem is…” Athena spoke

“What is it?” I asked

“I believe the three of them have despair disease.” she winced at the last part

“What despair disease?” Maki asks

“It's a disease that's been coming up recently. Apparently, it can make someone turn into the complete opposite of who they usually are. It also includes fevers, so that's why I borrowed Mikan’s thermometer.”

“Is it contagious?” I ask

“Very,” she says while backing away from the table. I and Maki do the same. Kaito was about to complain again, probably about us leaving the table. But Athena glared at him, and he sat back down grumbling. 

“So what should we do?” Maki asked

“Why it's quite simple,” Athena explained. She walks over to the place where the fire alarm is located. Then she moves her finger over to the button next to it. The top was labeled “quarantine”. She pushed the button and a different alarm started going off. Immediately all the teachers went over to Kaito, Gundham, and Celeste in hazmat suits. They grabbed them and immediately brought them to the nurse's office. I looked at her in shock

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?!” I screamed

“Well since they have the despair disease they need to be quarantined in order to ensure the disease is not spread. They will be kept there until they are cured. I thought you would prefer that?” Athena explained

“Oh…” I said “I thought you were going to experiment on them or something”

Athena gave me the same look I gave her “Why in the world would we do that?!?! That is highly immoral and likely illegal. No, they are just quarantined until it goes away.”

“Ah” I sat there for a moment. “Wait but if Celeste, Gundham, and Kaito all confirmed they have the disease, and they were wandering around the school all day, then shouldn't we be testing all of the other students to eliminate the potential risk?” I asked

Athena looked at me, looked over to the classes, back at me, looked at Maki, looked back up to the classes, thought for a moment, had an idea, dismissed it, thought again, started sweating nervously, and immediately ran over to Mikan. She talked with Mikan and after convincing her to likely help, she ran over into the kitchen and pressed a comically oversized emergency button that said “LOCKDOWN”. As soon as she pressed it, all of the windows and doors to the school were shut and thousands of people in hazmat suits came in and immediately brought people to a quarantine room. Athena and Mikan followed them in. I and Maki just stood there watching this all go down before we were eventually dragged away as well.

For the next half hour or so Everyone in the school got tested and thankfully not many got it otherwise there were a few though. Besides our three friends Taka, Mondo, Toko, Peko, Fuyuhiko, Akane, Kokichi, Miu, Tenko, Huey, Gumball, and Monika had all caught the disease. Everyone else was allowed to go back to class, but the infected were kept to prevent the spreading of the disease. Since neither I nor Maki had the disease, we went off to class.

(Timeskip to nearing the end of the day, around 6th period)

I was listening to Mr. Monosuke rant on and on about Stefan’s laws to physics when Athena wanders into the room. She was wearing a surgical glove and a mask with detailing similar to that of a dog. When she spotted me in the back of the room, she waved for me to come with her and I did as such. When we were out in the hall, I saw Mikan and Maki were also with her. Both of them were wearing similar gloves. Maki was wearing a monster facemask while Mikan was wearing one styled after a bunny.

“I'm assuming you called me here for something related to our sick friends?” I ask

“Correct” Athena responds “The side effects of the disease have caused the patients to get a little out of control” she explains

“I'm assuming you require me to help?”

She nods and Mikan hands me a facemask styled like a wolf and a pair of surgical gloves. I put them on. They then headed off to the quarantine room and I followed them. Inside there was a bunch of… ugh I can't say it here without wanting to retch. They were having… sex. Oh god, I can't. UGH, I hate the concept of it all… The weird actions and terrible positions. Kinks. I'm going to be sick. I was never sexually abused as a child nor did I ever have a bad experience with it. (I'm an Atheist too, so it's not a religious thing) I just HATE it. Ugh anyway back to the story.

After I was done feeling light-headed and leaning over the barf bucket. I cleaned up and asked, “Alright what do we need to do?”

“Well, we need to solve the stuff that is making you barf. Namely, we have to make sure the students don't have intercourse with each other as that is known to make the disease worse. Maki, Mikan, and I will handle most things but I need you to handle Taka and Mondo.” Athena explains. I quietly nod and head over into the other room.

There was a separate room off to the right that contained the two patients in question. I head on over and try to ignore the compromising positions while slowly removing Mondo who is atop Taka. He attempts to punch me and complain about “Making me leave mid-f*ck”. Thankfully because of the despair disease he is much weaker than he usually is and I'm able to bring him over to the bed. I then take the straps on either side of the bed and put them over his knees and chest. Just as I'm about to leave, Taka complains about not having enough water. I get him a water glass and as I approach him, something slimy hits my back, I see what it is, and pass out.

(Very Temporary Athena's POV)  
Mikan and Maki had managed to keep the patients from fully getting it on. I did not do so much but managed to stop them before they climaxed. Once we were done We waited for Jake to be finished. After about ten minutes of him not returning Mikan asks “Should we go check on him?”

“That would make sense,” I respond. 

I get up and open the door where Jake was working. Inside Taka and Mondo were making out on the bed. And Jake was unconscious on the floor. There was some sort of sticky substance on his back. When I got closer, I realised it was c*m.I remember a conversation I had earlier with him and the reaction he had when we stepped inside the room. I then sigh, remove Mondo from on top of Taka, and take Jake back out to where Maki and Mikan were. Mikan freaked out when she saw Jake and attempted to take him for treatment. I waved her off.

“But he’s unconscious!!” Mikan squeaked

“He fainted out of fear. He's not gonna die, Mikan.” I explain

“What the hell is he afraid of?” Maki asked

“Its Erotophobia,” I say

“The hell is erotophobia…” Maki seemed a bit ticked off

“If you wanna know look it up,” I say

Maki looked like she was gonna question me further, but I walked out of the room before she could. Since it was still class, I walked out of the school and over to the dormitory houses. I placed Jake down on the doorstep of the boy's house and sent him a quick text on his phone to let him know what happened. With that, I finish up and walk back to class.

(BACK TO THE PROTAG)

Dreams are weird, you know that? Like, for most people dreams are completely random, like someone fighting with Elmo and Larry from Veggietales to take over the soviet union. Then on the other end of things, there are dreams like mine.  
________________________________________________  
I was standing outside a hallway of a school dormitory. I was attempting to pull open the door as the rest of my class surrounded me. All except for Futaba, strangely. I tried my best but the door refused to open. Duncan pushed me inside and inserted a lockpick into the door frame. After about what felt like 5 minutes, Duncan got the lock open with an audible *click*. It was my turn to push him out of the way as I shoved the door open. I felt my blood run cold as I looked at the scene before me. Futaba lay dead on the bed, her head having a huge bullet hole running through the middle. We all stood there, looking coldly at the body. The scene changes.

Next, we end up standing in a circle around each other, Many of them are pointing at me. I can't hear anything, but it seems like they are accusing me of something. Most likely of killing Futaba. I feel myself speaking words, I can't hear what I say. But I feel nervous. I look over to Gumball, he's shouting at the top of his lungs. I can't quite make out what he's saying, but it looks like he's defending me. Everyone looks at him, and he shows a photo that I cannot see. But whatever it was, everyone around me seemed to conclude that it was necessary. And they all stopped accusing me. The scene changes once more.

This is the final scene I can remember at the moment. We are all surrounding Huey in the center of the room. By the disappointment and fearful glances at him from everyone, I assumed that he was the one who killed Futaba. He looks around at all of us, looking for a sign of remorse. He gets none. Suddenly in between a gap of us, a chain shoots out from an open wall. It grabs Huey's neck and drags him through the gap behind him. A screen plays and it’s as if I can see it up close. Huey is tied to a pole, tied up with chains attempting to struggle out. A title card pops up showing a flag being raised with the ironic wording “raise the flag”. The scene shifts back to Huey. Upon close examination, it appears his chains were locked to a circular chain working up and down the tall pole. Then someone I couldn’t quite recognize comes up behind the pole, dressed as a Boy Scout. They pull in the chain and Huey is launched up a bit hitting a small pole sticking out of the side of the larger pole above him. The person immediately starts pulling one side of the chain down at rapid speeds. Huey is launched upward at extremely fast speeds hitting more small poles at rapid speeds. He continues to hit his head causing it to bleed. He finally reaches the top, who knows how many feet in the air. Blood is trickling from his head, but shockingly he isn’t dead yet. Suddenly the person I saw earlier climbed the pole like a wild animal and reached the top where Huey is. They slash the chain that Huey is connected to and Huey starts to fall to the ground. The mysterious person rushes to the ground and goes to grab something. Huey continues to fall, flailing his arms around wildly attempting to stop his fall. Blood continues to spill from his head. The mysterious figure appears with something and places it where Huey is about to fall. When I realize what it was, I felt my stomach drop.

It’s a shredder

Just as Huey is about to be shredded into bits. I looked at the stranger I thought I didn’t recognize. However, I felt my face go pale as I saw who the person was. It was our class teacher, Dahlia Hawthorne.

______________________________________________

I wake up just as Huey hits the shredder. I felt my face to make sure I hadn't been crying. I hadn't been. I looked around to see where I was. I'd been set on the steps of the dormitory. I check my phone and see a text from Athena:

_Hey Jake!! This is a text from when you regain consciousness, essentially you fainted because of your erotophobia. We have everything handled back here though, so we're good. You were excused from class for the rest of the day so no need to worry._

So thankfully I wasn't missing anything. I get up, stretch, and walk back inside the cabin waiting for the day to end. After around 30 minutes, Duncan, Mario, Mao-Mao, Fred, and Sonic return to the cabin. They looked surprised to see me

“Well… You're-a-here early?” Mario states

“Yeah I am, is that a problem?” I ask

“Well a-no, but-”

“Usually you're hanging out with that loser friend group of yours for an hour at least” Sonic cuts Mario off

“Quit it Sonic.” Fred snaps

“He is right though,” Duncan says, getting him glares from everyone, minus me and Sonic “You all know I meant about the friend group part. Not the loser part”

“Well, half of our group is currently infected with the despair disease so we didn't hang out this afternoon.” I wasn't technically lying, just leaving a bit out of the truth.

“Ugh the despair disease, I honestly think it's just a sham to cause drama. There's no way some disease can change your personality.” Sonic snootily spoke

“Alright,” Duncan said “Then I dare you to enter the quarantine area with no mask or protection”

“You're fucking on!” Sonic screamed

“BOTH OF YOU QUIET” Mao Mao screamed “Sonic you are not going into the quarantine room at all! And Duncan, you are not helping the situation by attempting to get him infected!”

They both quickly shut up. I quietly applaud Mao Mao. The rest of the day is silence and boringness from here on out. Nothing of noteworthiness.

(But the very next day bom bom bom BOM bu-bu Domp)

Thankfully the next day was much better, I woke up and went to the quarantine room and found Athena sleeping away at the nurse desk. I shook her away and she immediately shot up.  
“AA THE PATIENTS HAVE ESCAPED!!! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!!!!” She screamed

“What?” I was utterly confused

She looked over and saw me, and sighed with a mixture of relief and exhaustion.

“Sorry I had a weird dream where I was being killed for letting the patients escape.”

“That sounds traumatic…”

“It was” She responded

“Why are you here anyway?”

She rubbed her eyes “I volunteered to take the overnight shift to watch over the patients. Most of them fell asleep quickly but I kept myself up all night just in case.”

“Ah, I see.” I think for a moment “So when will the patients be cured?” I ask

“Mm…” she thinks for a moment “About 24 hours since the infection had started”

“So around lunchtime, they should all be cured then, correct?”

“Mmhmm” She nearly nods off but manages to keep herself awake

“Right, well if there's not much more to do then, let's get you some sleep.” I throw her arm over her shoulder and begin to drag her out of the room.

“But the patients…” she mumbles

“Will be in worse condition if you can't be bothered to get some normal sleep, now come on.” I drag her out the door and to the girl's dormitory. I can't go inside because of regulations but thankfully Athena lets up and uses her monopod and heads inside. I can only hope she'll be alright.

I wander off to the headmaster's office and inform him that I wish to take Athena's shift watching the patients and would like to be excused. He agrees and I head to the nurse's office and watch the patients for the next 3 hours.

(Timeskip to around Lunchtime)

Considering it was around the time the patients were supposed to be cured, I pulled on my mask and went around and tested all the patients. All of them had perfectly normal temperatures. I tell them all they are allowed to return to class and they thank me and wander off. 

The incident is over. I write down the records and finish up and head back to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to wrap up the story quick or I was going to go insane so I sorry for the rushed ending. Bye now


End file.
